stravaganzafandomcom-20200214-history
Beatrice Nucci
'''Beatrice di Chimici' is daughter of the late Duke Niccolo and Benedetta di Chimici, their third child and only surviving daughter, as her younger sister Caterina died young. Beatrice is the wife of Duke Filippo Nucci of Classe, making her the Duchessa of Classe. Overview Beatrice is introduced in City of Stars as the only sister of Gaetano di Chimici. She grew up in the old di Chimci palazzo in Giglia and her playmates were her brothers and the Nucci children''City of Flowers. In ''City of Stars, after learning that her youngest brother, Falco has mysteriously fallen ill, she drops everything and rushes to Remora to join her family. She winds up caring for her father, who remains by Falco's side until Falco dies. After her father arranges for the marriages of her three surviving brothers, Beatrice begins to expresses uncertainty of her place in her family when her father reveals his own intention to marry Arianna Rossi, the Duchessa of Bellezza, in order to bring Bellezza under di Chimici rule. Beatrice apparently disapproves, as her stepmother would be younger than Beatrice herself and she worries that her new stepmother will not take care of her father as Beatrice would. She considers the possibility of being married off to Filippo of Bellona, the only eligible cousin close enough to her age who remains unmarried, unaware that her father is considering installing Beatrice as the Duchessa of Bellezza should Arianna Rossi accept his marriage proposal. However, in the bloody aftermath of the di Chimici weddings, Beatrice puts aside any differences she has for the young Duchessa and works alongside her with Georgia O'Grady to form a nursing team with Giuditta Miele. Beatrice cares for the injured regardless of who they are, showing the same amount of care for Filippo Nucci as her injured brothers. After the death of her father and the marriages of her brothers Fabrizio and Gaetano, Beatrice finds herself increasingly restless as the only unmarried member of her immediate family. Fabrizio begins to pressure her to marry her cousin Filippo of Bellona, which eventually drives her to run away. Aided by Gaetano and his wife Francesca, Beatrice finds refuge with Arianna in Bellezza. The noblewomen become close and trusted friends and Arianna and her father, the Regent of Bellezza, willingly reveal that Beatrice's youngest brother is still alive and living as a Stravagante in another world. When Filippo Nucci comes to Bellezza as an envoy for Classe and to convey messages to the Admiral of the Bellezzan fleet about the preparation of the coming battle, Luciano invites him to visit the Ducal Palazzo. Beatrice and Filippo renew their childhood friendship, in spite of the vendetta their families hold against one another, and love blossoms between them. After the Battle of Classe, she is engaged to Filippo Nucci, who has been elected as the new Duke of Classe. She is disowned by Fabrizio, but marries Filippo regardless and expresses to Fabrizio that she is disappointed he will not acknowledge her as a member of his family, she will still love and consider him her brother. She is given away at her wedding by Gaetano. Though Fabrizio refuses to acknowledge Beatrice as part of the di Chimici family, other members of the family still accept her, including Gaetano and Lucia of Fortezza, who particularly admires Beatrice's courage in marrying a husband of her own choice''City of Swords. Beatrice makes a brief appearance at the end of ''City of Swords as one of the bridal attendants of Arianna and Luciano's wedding. Appearance and Personality Through the series, Beatrice is shown to be a very loving and gentle young woman. She is described as a quiet and pale, neither being a great beauty nor one who is very plain. While she is close to members of her family, Beatrice has little desire for revenge and bloodshed as her father and brothers, Fabrizio and Carlo, do against the di Chimici's enemies, the Stravaganti and the Nucci family. She is particularly fond of "Bino", her nephew. While she expresses loyalty to her family, Beatrice possesses a strong will. Under pressure from Fabrizio, Beatrice promises that she "will marry Filippo, or she will marry no one" when he pleads her to marry her cousin Filippo. However, as Beatrice cleverly conveys to Fabrizio after she chooses to marry Filippo Nucci, she tells her older brother that she had never specified which Filippo she would marry.City of Ships Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Talian Character Category:Di Chimici